


Love Potion

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Short, Silly, Teasing, Zevran's trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: From the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts list!#11: Love Potion.Learning that one of his Grey Warden friends is "woo-less," Zevran tries to be helpful and offers a suggestion to Alistair.
Relationships: background Alistair/Female Warden - Relationship
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631200
Kudos: 4





	Love Potion

“I have been thinking, my good friend Alistair.”

“I’m going to regret asking this, I’m sure, but I’ll bite. About what?”

The elven assassin smirked as he pulled a small vial from the pouch at his hip and began idly twirling it between his hands. “I think I may have something that may assist you with your current state of woo-less-ness.”

Alistair arched a skeptical brow but let the elf continue.

“I am certain you have noticed how our dear friend Natia – well, a bit more than friends in your particular case – is often so worn out by the end of the day, yes?”

“Well, it’s to be expected, I guess. We’re in a blight, constantly fighting while we walk from place to place. What of it?”

“Perhaps. But what I have here?” Zevran held the small vial filled with amber fluid aloft, letting it catch the rays of the setting sun, “This may be as good as a love potion, my friend.”

The Warden furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. “I’m not the kind of man who’d force someone’s affection, thanks. Keep your vial of whatever it is away from Natia, you hear me?”

The Antivan chuckled and clucked his tongue. “Oh, you must be mistaken, my friend. This is not magical, not in the least. But the effect it has may as well be! This little vial in my hand contains perfectly ordinary oil. Massage oil, to be precise.”

Alistair blinked several times. “Come again?”

Zevran’s eyes twinkled as his grin became cat-like. “I know from experience that a few drops of this on to tired shoulders or feet, accompanied by a nice rub down of said parts, makes the recipient very, _very_ _appreciativ_ _e._ If you were to, perhaps, give your dear Warden a foot rub at the end of a long day, who knows just how she may choose to reciprocate, yes?”

Alistair blushed and looked at the ground, seemingly taking a keen interest in a pebble next to his boot. “And if I don’t know the first thing about giving massages or foot rubs?”

The elf chuckled. “I would be more than happy to give a demonstration. Perhaps we could start right now? Just slide off those boots, my good man!”

The Warden’s cheeks went red enough to rival a tomato. “Er, perhaps some other time.” With that, he suddenly found himself wanting to be on the other side of the camp. Perhaps he could see what the mabari was up to.

Laughter followed in the Warden’s wake. “You know where to find me, should you change your mind!”


End file.
